When is a Pond not a Pond? When She's a Weasley
by lily0889
Summary: Red hair and hand-me-down clothes, you must be a...Pond?
1. Someone, Take Me Away

**Author's Note: So this is my first attempt at a crossover fic. Bear with me. Also, I do not, nor unfortunately will I ever, own Harry Potter or Doctor Who.**

**The idea behind this story is that I think Karen Gillan would have made a fantastic Ginny Weasley and she is a brilliant Amy Pond. So then I wondered what would have if these two met.**

**Time parameters set so that Ginny and Amy are the same age.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ginny Weasley sat in her yard at the Burrow in Devon. She looked up at the sky wishing someone would come take her away. Percy, Charlie, and Bill were all about to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow and because of a row with Mum, Ginny was not allowed to go see them off this year. Instead she had to stay with her Aunt Muriel while the rest of the family went to King's Cross.

Ginny was sick of being the youngest and the only girl. Her parents held her to a much more ridiculous standard than her six brothers. Fred and George got into much more trouble than she did and they got to go see their brothers off. They had been whining all week that they couldn't go to Hogwarts even though they'd be 11 before the school year was up. Ginny thought she should get to go too. She was much better at magic than her brothers and she was only seven, which is exactly what she told her mother. Molly didn't take that well at all. She told Ginny she was much too young to go to Hogwarts and that she was better off waiting. Ginny said that anywhere was better than spending another 4 years at their "stupid" home with her "stupid" mother.

Ginny thought back on this and anger stirred again. If only there was somewhere else to go. She couldn't go to Hogwarts but she didn't want to stay around with Fred and George and especially not with Ron.

That was it. She would run away from home. That would teach her mum not to punish her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Leadworth, Amelia Pond was crying in bed, again. The crack in her wall was back. Her Raggedy Doctor had said he would be back in five minutes, but she'd waited all night for him last night. He hadn't come back. She tried to tell her aunt, but her aunt insisted she had dreamed him up.

Her aunt was stupid. The Doctor was real. She knew he was. How else could she explain all the food that was missing from the kitchen?

"Sleep eating," her aunt brushed the question off. But Amelia knew her aunt was wrong. After all, who in their right mind would eat fish fingers and custard?

Amelia was tired of being alone. She wiped her eyes, got up, and went to look for her aunt. But she wasn't anywhere in the house.

"Figures," she thought, "She's never here when I need her."

She wanted a family, a proper family. She assumed she must have a mother and father, but she couldn't remember them. And she had no siblings. It was just her. That's why the Doctor had been so exciting to her; he could take her away from this place. He would have been the older brother she'd always wanted. Amelia finally started to drop off to sleep.

"Tomorrow," she thought, "Tomorrow I'll tell Mels and Rory about the Doctor, and then I'll make Rory promise to be my brother."

* * *

"Now, Ginny," Arthur said, "Your Auntie Muriel will be here soon to watch you. I want you to promise to do everything she says."

"Fine," Ginny mumbled. She didn't like her aunt. She just wanted to be by herself.

"I'm sorry," her father hugged her, "Maybe you can come with us to pick them up for Christmas." Ginny nodded. "Now, be a good girl and we'll be back tonight."

"Arthur!" Molly called from the yard, "We need to go or we'll be late!"

"Coming, Molly," and Arthur hurried out the door. Ginny ran to the window and watched as the rest of the family drove away in their blue Ford Anglia. She was alone and now was the time to act.

She ran upstairs to her room. She grabbed her suitcase and packed some muggle clothes, her "Weird Sisters" dolls, the little money she had saved up (muggle and wizard), some Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts' Beans, and her collection of Hogwarts seals. She ran down the stairs, out the front door, and through the gate, tripping over a gnome in the process. She picked herself up and dusted her clothes off, and then made her way down the path toward the village.

Once in Ottery St. Catchpole, she went to bus station. She counted up what muggle money she had and saw she had enough to get as far as Leadworth. That worked for her. She didn't care where she went, as long as it wasn't the Burrow.

* * *

"I believe you, Amy," Mels said as she pushed her on the swingset at school, "I think your Doctor sounds wonderful. I want to marry him!"

"You haven't even met him, Mels," Rory, the voice of reason stated, "He sounds kind of like a bad guy to me."

"How is he a bad guy, Rory?"

"I mean, he's a grown man, with a time machine, and he shows up in a little girl's yard and demands she cook him food and then says he's going to take her away from home? Don't you think he sounds bad, Amy?"

"Okay, first of all," she turned on Rory, "AMY? Since when do you call me 'Amy'? Only Mels calls me that. And Doctor didn't demand I cook him food, I offered."

"Amy, it's just an easier thing to say than 'Amelia'," Mels supplied, "It's like you two calling me 'Mels' instead of 'Melody'."

"That's not the point, Mels," Rory argued, "The point is we almost lost Amy to a kidnapper!"

Amy started to laugh. "A kidnapper? With a police box?"

"He's exactly the kind of man my parents told me to stay away from!"

"Well I haven't got any of those, have I, Rory?" silence fell between the two.

"Oh look, there's the bus," Mels tried to ease the tension.

"That's not the school bus, Mels,"Rory said. And the three kids went back to playing. Amy and Mels started to push Rory higher and higher in the swing until he started to cry. Finally he fell out of the swing, and landed with a thud on the ground. He started to get up and then froze.

"Oi, stupid, are you okay?" Amy asked. In response, Rory just pointed to the fence.

"What are you pointing at?" Amy looked where he was pointing, but there was nothing there.

"I thought I just saw," he started, "Never mind, it's impossible. I was just dizzy from falling." But he looked back anyway, sure he'd just seen Amy.

* * *

Ginny watched the three kids playing. She was shocked. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn that the little redheaded girl by the swings, was her.

* * *

**So please review to let me know what you think! Thanks :)**


	2. We Both Hate Our Names, Let's Be Friends

**Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciated the encouragement. Sorry I away from my computer for a while. So I'm going to try to do my best to keep writing and updating. **

**I hope you enjoy chapter 2, it's a little shorter, but definitely has more dialogue than the last chapter.**

* * *

Ginny sat down on the curb. She was disappointed. All she had accomplished was getting to Leadworth. She had no idea what to do now, and no money to do it with. She couldn't even get back home if she wanted to. Then she heard laughter. She walked toward it and saw and young boy playing with two girls. The boy had sandy blond hair and was kind of awkward looking. One of the girls was black and had pretty black braids like Fred's "girlfriend" Angelina. The other girl wasn't facing the fence, so all Ginny could tell was that she had red hair like hers.

The blond boy was now staring at her. Ginny was kind of afraid. What if he knew she was magic? One of the girls, the redhead, called to him, "Oi, stupid, are you okay?"

Ginny ran and hid behind the bushes because the girl had turned around. If Ginny hadn't known any better, she would have sworn that girl was her.

* * *

After they were done playing, Mels and Rory had gone home. Amy wasn't ready to go home yet so she went back to playing on the swings. As she swung higher and higher, she wondered what it would be like to live somewhere else. She wished she could go back to Scotland, but she knew that was impossible. But maybe she could run away. She knew she couldn't though. If she ran away, how would Doctor find her? She was sad as she remembered how he hadn't come back for her, so he probably wouldn't even come back for her even though he promised.

She decided to go home just in case Aunt Sharon was there. As she walked out of the playground she saw…well she really didn't know what she was seeing because it looked like **her** sitting on a suitcase.

"Oi, you!" the startled girl turned around and Amy was immediately struck by the sensation of looking in the mirror. This girl could be her twin! What the bloody mess was going on here?

"Who, who are you?" she asked, maybe a bit rudely, but she didn't care. She wanted answers.

"My name's Ginny, Ginny Weasley," the girl said in the same tone, "What's yours?"

"Amel-, I mean, Amy Pond."

"What did you say before you said Amy?"

"My name is actually Amelia, but I go by Amy. Amelia is a stupid name."

"I think it sounds like a wonderful name," the other girl, Ginny, said kindly, "My name's stupid."

"Ginny isn't stupid!" Amy protested.

"That's true, but Ginny isn't my real name," Ginny winced, "My real name is Ginevra."

"Oh, that is awful," Amy laughed, "Sorry, I shouldn't laugh."

"It's alright, I like your laugh," Ginny smiled, "But I have to ask, why do you look like me?"

"Noticed, have you?" Amy frowned, "I don't know. It's odd, a little freaky, but mostly odd."

"It is odd. I don't understand it, and I hate not understanding things," Ginny said.

"Well, maybe it's magic," Amy laughed, but regretted it when saw Ginny's face, "What? Don't believe in magic?"

"Do you believe in magic?" Ginny asked as almost more than a question.

"Yes, at least, I think I do," Amy paused, "I hope it's real."

Ginny looked at her for a moment and seemed to be deciding whether she should respond, "Amy," she paused, "What if I told you it was real? What if I told you I was magical?"

Amy laughed before realizing Ginny still looked dead serious, "Really? Magical? Like a witch?" Ginny nodded.

"Exactly like a witch actually. All my family has magic," she said somberly. Amy stared at her.

"Then what are you doing in Leadworth of all places?"

* * *

Ginny decided she liked Amy. She was fun. And Ginny decided she could trust this girl who looked like her. After all, she'd already told her about magic.

"I ran away from home."

"Why? Don't you like living in a magical home?"

"Yes, most of the time, but I am sick of being the youngest and I'm the best at magic and they won't let me go to school yet!"

"You have brothers and sisters?" Amy looked jealous.

"Just brothers," she said, "Six of them."

"Wow."

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm an only child. I don't even have parents. Just Aunt Sharon, when she's home," she said the last bit quietly.

"You mean like your parents are dead?"

"No. I just don't have parents."

"Everyone has parents."

"Well, I mean, I suppose I had them once, but I don't remember them and Aunt Sharon doesn't remember them either."

"Oh, well I'd trade with you in a heartbeat."

"Now, there's an idea," Amy smiled.

"What?"

"Trade places."

"You mean, I stay here and you go to my house?"

"Yes!" Ginny just stared at the little Scottish girl who now seemed a bit crazy to her.

"But,"

"What? You ran away from home for a reason didn't you?"

"Well, yes, but you don't even know where my home is."

"Well, it can't be any worse than Leadworth. Where is home anyway?"

"Outside of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon."

"Really? Tell me, why did you choose Leadworth then? There's lots of places in Devon to run to."

"I wanted to get as far away as possible, and this is how far I could travel on the bus with the money I had. I don't have any to get back though."

"Well, I've got money. So it's simple. I'll go back to Devon and you can live here!"

"Forever?"

"No, stupid! Just for a little while."

"But won't your Aunt Sharon wonder who I am?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention the part where we pretend to be each other?"

"What?" Ginny was now convinced that Amy Pond was crazy.

* * *

**So what did you think? Is it still okay? Please review and let me know!**


	3. Getting to Know You

**So I went ahead and wrote another chapter quickly since I was so late getting the last one up. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Ginny looked at Amy as though the latter was insane.

"We can't just pretend to be each other, Amy," Ginny said, "It wouldn't work. Someone would figure it out."

"Sure we can," Amy said, "And we're identical."

"But we don't know anything about each other."

"Sure we do," Amy pointed, "You're Ginny and I'm Amy. You're a witch, and I'm not," her face fell, "Wait, we can't switch: I can't do magic."

"Oh, that doesn't matter," Ginny waved her off, "I'm not really supposed to be doing magic anyway. Mum gets mad when I do. She'll just think I'm being good because I want something."

"Okay," Amy was smiling again.

"But I still don't know anything except that you have an Aunt Sharon and two playground friends."

"How did you know that?"

"I saw you playing with them. I think your boy friend saw me."

"Rory is NOT my boyfriend!" why did everybody think that?

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. I meant he's a boy and your friend," Ginny corrected.

"Oh, okay," Amy recovered, "Well, that's Rory. He's an idiot. My other friend is Melody, but we call her Mels. And I can teach you what you need to know."

"Okay, but what about your accent?"

"Oh, just because I use my Scottish accent doesn't mean I don't have an English one as well," Amy said in a perfect accent which sounded nearly identical to Ginny's voice.

"Okay, so you can do the accent," Ginny said, "Maybe, maybe we can do this."

"Sure we can," Amy cheered, "Why don't we go to my house so we can teach each other and then I'll catch the last bus to Ottery St. Catchpole, you said?"

* * *

Two hours later, Ginny sat with Amy in her kitchen, eating bacon and making sure they knew everything about each other.

"Okay, so my brothers in order are?"

"Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, and Ron," Amy recited, "And Bill, Charlie, and Percy are all at Hogwarts?" Ginny nodded. "Okay, good. Tell me about my family and friends."

"You have an Aunt Sharon, who is never home, and your best friends are Rory and Mels," Ginny said, "Rory is not your boyfriend, no matter how many people tell you different."

"Good girl," Amy nodded, "You live in a house called 'The Burrow' a little ways outside the village and have to help your family with chores. Your dad works at the Ministry of Magic, which is super cool by the way," Amy smiled, "So you help your mom make dinner."

"Good. How do you de-gnome a garden?"

"Pick them up by their ankles and swing them until they're dizzy and then lob them over the garden wall," Amy laughed, "Oh! And you don't let them bite you! What am I afraid of?"

"The crack in your wall," Ginny whispered, "And that the Raggedy Doctor will never come back for you," she paused, "Amy, is the crack in the wall really that scary?"

"Well the Doctor tried to fix it, and he did somewhat. But I thought I still could hear really quiet whispering," Amy said seriously, "But it doesn't hurt you. What is the Doctor's favorite food?"

"Fish fingers and custard, gross," Ginny made a disgusted face, "What are my favorite band and Quidditch team?"

"Your favorite band is the 'Wizarding Sisters' and your Quiddirt team is…"

"Quidditch, Amy! Quidditch!"

"Right, Quid-DITCH team is the Holyhead Harpies."

"Good. What do I collect?"

"Seals from Hogwarts letters. What's my favorite hobby?"

"Picking on Rory, but if anyone picks on him, you bite them!" Ginny laughed.

"Exactly," Amy laughed too, "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"No," Ginny said, "Oh wait! Errol!"

"Whatle?"

"Errol! He's the family owl."

"And that means?"

"Wizards communicate by sending owls, so if you need to contact me, you'll have to send a letter with Errol."

"I can't call?"

"We don't have a phone," Ginny said somberly.

"Oh. Well," Amy sat there, "Well, we'll make it work. It shouldn't be too hard to send a letter."

Ginny smiled at her, "I guess you should go catch the bus. I imagine Mum and Dad and the rest of the family will get home not long after you do. You can call from the village phone to let me know if there's a problem when you get there."

"Okay," Amy stood up, "Well I guess that's it then. Ready to be me, Amy Pond?"

"I think so," Ginny said in a passable Scottish accent, "Are you ready to be a Weasley?"

"Yes. I guess I'll be going then," and with that, Amy Pond left.

* * *

Not long after, Amy Pond, now in Ginny's clothes got off the bus in Ottery St. Catchpole. She quickly found the village phone and called her house in Leadworth. After talking to Ginny who was improving with her Amy voice, she hung up and looked torward the town exit. Steeling her nerves, she walked up the path and soon found herself at the gate to the Burrow. She got through the front door when she heard a voice exclaim, "Ginevra Molly Weasley! Where have you been?"

At first, Amy thought it was Ginny's mum back early. She gulped.

"Ginevra, come in here! I'm 98 years old and I'm not coming in there to yell at you!"

"I don't think you need to. I can hear you from here," Amy shouted back, forgetting to use her Ginny voice.

"Excuse me? Come in here now!" Amy went into the sitting room where she found a large, old woman stretched out in the recliner. "Ginevra, why do you have a Scottish accent?"

"Um, I was just pretending," Amy said in a British accent, "Sorry, ma'am," Amy had forgotten this woman's name.

"Since when do you call your Auntie Muriel 'Ma'am'?" Muriel laughed, "You've gotten a lot mouthier since last time I was here."

"Sorry," Amy muttered.

"Don't be sorry! Never apologize for having a backbone!" Muriel said haughtily, "Goodness knows someone in your family should have one!" she laughed, "But where have you been?"

"Leadworth," Amy decided to tell the truth.

"Odd place to go when running away," Muriel mused, "But since you made me laugh, and you came back, and because I got my nap today," Muriel smiled, "We'll just keep that our little secret, shall we?" she winked. Amy nodded. "Good, but best go to your room before your family gets back."

Thanking Santa, Amy made her way up the rickety staircase, hoping that Ginny was doing well in Leadworth.

* * *

**Okay, so that was Chapter 3...hope you liked it. Any ideas of misadventures these two mischievous redheads could have? Review and let me know :)**


	4. The First Night

**Thank all of you so much for your nice reviews! I still am shocked people read this and then to see that you actually like it? It's amazing! You guys are inspiring!**

**So without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Hoping that Amy made it home before her parents, Ginny familiarized herself with Amy's house. Amy's room was on the second floor along with four other rooms. She went back to the kitchen. It was still a mess from Amy's encounter with the Doctor the other night. Ginny wasn't sure what Amy's aunt did, but she didn't seem to do a lot of caring for Amy. Ginny felt sorry for her unrelated twin. She didn't understand how anyone could not want to do stuff for Amy Pond. Ginny realized that she had forgotten to tell Amy about her Auntie Muriel.. But Amy was smart so she hoped she'd think of something.

Ginny started to clean the kitchen while she waited for Aunt Sharon to come home and make dinner for her. She finished an hour and a half later, but Aunt Sharon still wasn't home. Ginny decided to try to cook for herself. She wasn't very good at cooking, but her eggs and toast were decent enough. When she was done, she was startled by a knock on the door. For a second, she thought it might be the Doctor. How would she explain that to Amy when they saw each other again? She opened the door and it was Rory.

"Hey, Amy! Weren't you supposed to come over to my house for dinner?" Amy hadn't mentioned that!

"Was I?" Ginny said in her best Scottish accent, "I guess I forgot." Rory's face fell.

"I understand. You were thinking about your Doctor again, weren't you?"

"No, honest, I wasn't! I just got distracted because the kitchen was a mess and I started to clean…"

"Wait, you cleaned? Amy doesn't clean!"

"Well, sometimes I do!"

"Are you sure you're Amy?" Rory looked at her intensely.

"Who else would I be, stupid?"

"The girl from the playground who was hiding in the bushes!"

"What girl? What are you talking about Rory?"

"I saw a little girl sitting in the bushes watching me, Amy, and Mels while we were playing. She looked exactly like Amy too!"

"But…"

"And you're not acting like Amy which means you must be the other girl," he pointed out her.

"No! No! I'm Amy!"

"Prove it! What's my last name?" Amy hadn't told her that either.

"You don't know, do you? Who are you and what have you done with Amy?"

"How are you so sure I'm not Amy?"

"Because I'm in love with Amy! I watch her every day and she's my best friend and of course I know you're not her! So who are you?" I was shocked. I hoped Amy was doing a better job being me.

* * *

Amy was kind of sad when Muriel had to leave. The old woman was mean, but she at least had a sense of humor. Amy could see why Ginny had wanted to leave this house once she met the rest of the family. They got home about half an hour after she had gone to lie down. True to her word, Auntie Muriel had lied through her teeth saying that she had made Ginevra go outside in the garden and play while she had sat in the sitting room all afternoon listening to the wireless. Okay, so the last part wasn't a lie. And Ginny had been outside. She just hadn't been in the garden.

Amy liked some of Ginny's family, but it was all a bit much. She liked Ginny's dad. He was funny. He was obsessed with muggle stuff, but had no idea how any of it worked. Amy really wanted to show him how to use the toaster he brought home. He kept trying to tell his wife how muggles used "toters" to store different papers and tools in. Amy had to stop herself from laughing. But it was starting to annoy her that she couldn't tell him what his collectables actually did.

Amy wasn't sure she liked Ginny's mum. She was very nice, but she kept tutting about how Auntie Muriel should have at least made Ginny do chores while she was outside. This was supposed to be a punishment after all. Then she wouldn't let Amy help her with the cooking. Amy loved cooking. She supposed Ginny must not cook a lot. So she went to hang out with Ginny's brothers.

Her immediate impression was that she loved the twins and hated Ron. The twins were funny and mischievous. They were always scheming and never hesitated to include their little sister on their plans. Most of their tricks involved Ron. Amy laughed so hard when they told her about turning his teddy bear into a spider. She wondered how many times Ginny had heard this story.

Ron reminded her of Rory, but not in a good way. He nagged her in the way Rory did, but he didn't make her laugh the same way. He was just whiny. And she didn't like whiny people. He never took Fred and George's jokes well and didn't laugh at them. Which was just no fun at all.

Amy was pleased that no one had discovered she wasn't Ginny yet. She thought maybe Ginny's dad suspected, but he was so intrigued by his new toys that he didn't pay too much attention. Ginny's mum was too busy worrying about all of her kids to notice that Ginny didn't seem like herself. Fred and George looked at her funny when she laughed too hard, but Amy suspected that they might enjoy this little prank being pulled on Ginny's family, even if they weren't in on it. Ron thought that she was still pouting about not getting to go to the train station. He tried to tell her about it and said that it wasn't special. Percy was boring like always. But Amy thought the station sounded fascinating. Maybe she could go to the station sometime.

Life as Ginny Weasley wasn't bad at all, she decided in the end. She wondered how long it would last.

* * *

**So what did you think of night one? I may have asked before, but do any of you have suggestions of misadventures for these two lovely gingers? Review and let me know!**


End file.
